Kitten Love
by ilveyoai
Summary: Kyoya finds a cat in the club room? BAD SUMMARY It's Kyoya x Tamaki and a lil implied Mori x Honey


" We had a lot of clients today, keep up the good work everyone. And Mori, please look after Honey-senpai. He ate too much cake." I said to the whole host club. It was the end of the day, and it was about time to go home.

" I understand." Mori replied and he picked up Honey. It looked really adorable, and it was obvious that they were more than friends. At least to me, but hey. It attracts more clients, since BL is totally the thing right now.

And then everybody left, and I was the last one in the room, so I could close it. That was what I thought at least. But then out of a corner a small kitten decided to come out of his hiding place. I kneeled down, and reached out my hand. The kitty smelled my hand, and then he allowed me to pat it.

" So kitty, what are you doing here?This place isn't the best place to be." The cat didn't reply, obviously because it's a cat. But it did lie down and rolled over.

"What should I do with you... I guess I could take you home. Do you want that?" Not expecting a reply, I got it from the ground and carried it in my arms. I decided to take it with me this way, and went to my waiting chauffeur. He looked at me with an eyebrow raised, but he didn't say anything. I like cats, and it doesn't fit my image, is what I've been told. But who cares?

We arrived at my house, and the cat was not struggling or anything, which was a big surprise. But it was easy for me, so I could take it up my room.

The maid greeted me, " Welcome back, young master. Is there anything you wish for?"

" I actually could use some cat food and milk, also if you aren't busy, call a vet for me. Thanks." I said with my cool exterior. I tried smiling, but my facial expression didn't change.

"I will master." She replied as a maid should.

So I walked to my room, with the cat. " What should I call you..." When I thought about it, the cat his color reminded me of Tamaki's hair.

" It would be weird if I called you Tamaki, right kitty? I think I'll call you Tama." I said to it, while petting it.

I do wonder if Tama's a girl or a boy, but it doesn't matter of the name. How the hell did Tama get in the host club though… But now I have someone to speak my mind to, I have a lot of pressure in my daily life.

" So Tama, will you listen to me? "

" Nya."

" I shall take that as a yes. I will begin with the most important, I am gay. It isn't actually a problem, but more that my love wouldn't be returned. Because the one I love is Tamaki. The woman-loving Tamaki."

And so I went on for a while to a cat. I think I'm getting insane.

* * *

-The next day-

When I went to the host club, I saw Tamaki desperately looking around for something. When he noticed me standing there, he immediately stopped, and acted like he was being caught doing things he shouldn't be doing. Very suspicious…

And then Honey-sempai came in, with Mori walking after him. " Ne! Tama-chan, how did it go with the kitty?"

" Shhh! I said you couldn't say anything about it in front of Kyoya!" He whispered at Honey.

I looked at both of them, and then asked: " What about a cat?"

Tamaki sighed, and said " I'm really sorry, but I picked up a cat on the way to the host club yesterday, and since animals aren't allowed in school, I hid it in the clubroom. But it was so beautiful, and God created us, beautiful creatures to ease the eyes of the less beautiful!"

This explained the reason why Tama was in the clubroom. This was so Tamaki-like. That's one of the reasons I like his narcissist self. And I laughed in myself, and replied: " Where is the cat now?"

Tamaki sighed: "That's the problem, kitty disappeared when I came back to get it!"

" Did the cat have a bright blond fur? With blue-purple-ish eyes?" I said while taking of my glasses to clean them.

" HOW DID YOU KNOW?" Tamaki almost fainted, as if Haruhi got a boyfriend.

I put my glassed on, and replied to him. "I took Tama home with me. I like cats."

Everyone looked at me for a while, and then all said. "Why Tama…?"

And then I panicked, yes me. Panicking. Goddamn, if I wanted to confess to Tamaki that I liked him, not in this stupid cliché WHOOPS-I-JUST-TOLD-HIM situation. So I decided to just tell him straight out. With Mori and Honey watching. Whatever.

" I named him after Tamaki, since they both look like eachother. Also, I want to tell you guys something. I'm gay, if you didn't notice already. And I'm in love with Tamaki, and now I will excuse myself." I

said calmly, and then left the host club.

Then I saw Tamaki running after me, and decided that it would be best if I just ran away. Hard. So he chased me for a while, and then I finally got tired, so he caught up with me. And then he pushed me on the ground. What the hell? Why would Tamaki push me down, but he could… No way. Tamaki is not like me. He likes Haruhi as far as I can tell. Which I probably can as one of the best. I am always watching him…

"DAMNIT KYOYA, why won't you hear me out!" Tamaki yelled at me, this was the first time I ever saw him getting angry at me.

"Because," I said with a calm voice, but with a raging heart, "I know I'll be rejected thank you."

Then he kissed me. Tamaki kissed me. That guy even used tongue… I must say he's quite good at it, and I almost got hard from only a kiss. But that aside.

"And why are you so sure of that? You are a beautiful person, bound to be with an equally beautiful person. And that equally beautiful person is me… I love you Kyoya, and I have since a long time ago…" He said after breaking of the kiss. I was shocked, and not just because I didn't want him to stop. Did he just say he loved me?

"Well, that settles that then. Now we only have one little problem." I said actually blushing.

"What is it then?" Tamaki asked, confused.

"Who will be the seme, and who will be the uke." I said seriously considering it.

* * *

Thx 4 readin, I do wanna write a 2d chapter with a sex scene, but I wanna hear ur opinions, I rly dunt kno who wud be seme & uke. xD plz revieuw!


End file.
